


[podfic] Red Window Frames

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Red Window Frames</i> by<b> magog-83</b> read aloud.</p><p>A brief insight into the adventures of Merlin, the hapless teenage wizard, and Arthur, who mostly takes notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Red Window Frames

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Window Frames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177879) by [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83). 



  


**Duration:** 47:07  
 **Song Credit:**   
_ABC_ by The Pipettes  
 **Download** :[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/red-window-frames-audiobook)(22MB)|| [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q362cv4ilzl7zoa)(22MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> Seriously cute, and hilarious for all! Magog has a brilliant take of learning magic in the present, sending up Harry Potter, magical cliches, and poor disney animals :D Merlin is fantastically non plussed and Arthur carries on in only slight bafflement upon the realization that magic is actually real (and Merlin isn't actually very good at what he does).


End file.
